Club Triple S
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Shadow ends up getting lost in the Mystic Jungle with Sonic and Silver by an accident. Luckily, they have the Magic Conch Shell for survival but Shadow isn't willing to listen to a toy. (Based on Club Spongebob)


Shadow was roller blading down a path on his way to GUN for work when he went past a very tall tree with a treehouse in it. Inside hid two other hedgehogs who Shadow hated.

Sonic: Wey, wook, it's Wadow!

Shadow: What?

Sonic: Wadow's woing to work!

Shadow: Grrr!

Silver: Where woes we work? Wat WUN?

The two of them laugh hysterically.

Shadow: What's that supposed to be?! Some kind of stupid secret code?!

Sonic: We can't tell you, 'cause you're not a member of the club.

Shadow: Oh yeah? What does it take to be a member, besides being an inferior lifeform to me?

Sonic: Sorry, Shadow, but you couldn't get in even if you tried.

Shadow: Well, I'll have you know, I'm a member of over 20 exclusive clubs all over the world.

Silver: What'd he say?

Sonic: I dunno. Something about his quills?

Silver: Shadow, you and your quills will definitely NOT fit in!

Shadow: Oh, what do you two zeros know about fitting in?

Shadow grabs ahold of the tree and starts climbing it.

Shadow: You should be begging me to join!

Sonic: NO! NO! NO! STOP!

Silver: Shadow, you can't get in!

Shadow successfully gets inside the treehouse, however there's barely any room for him to move and he gets smudged with Sonic and Silver.

Shadow: Well, this is stupid… There's no room up here!

Silver: That's what we've been trying to tell you!

Sonic: We've been stuck up here for 3 days.

Silver: We told you you wouldn't fit in.

Shadow sighs in response.

Sonic: But hey, since you're here, you complete the hedgehog S trilogy. We'll give you our new member initiation. 3, 2, 1, GO!

_Sonic and Silver: Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Shadow! Welcome Shadow! Welcome Shadow! Welcome Shadow! Welcome Shadow! Welcome Sha-_

Shadow grabbed their lips out of annoyance.

Shadow: Shut your half-wit pieholes!

The black hedgehog grabbed a long twig on the tree in order to climb out of the treehouse. But he didn't know that he was bending the tree.

Shadow: I do not now, nor will I ever, want to be a member of your stupid club!

The tree branch snaps, causing the tree to fling the treehouse and send it flying.

Shadow: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

As the treehouse was flying, two chaos were witnessing it from a chao garden.

Chao #1: Chao! (Woah!)

Chao #2: Chao, chao, chao. (Make a wish, honey.)

* * *

The treehouse lands into the Mystic Jungle, where it shatters into pieces. The three hedgehogs get up.

Sonic and Silver: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Again! Oh, yeah! Again! OOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

Shadow gets up and starts to panic, seeing where they are.

Shadow: Oh no! That didn't happen! Please tell me that didn't happen!

Silver: What happened?

Sonic: I dunno.

Shadow runs around panicking.

Shadow: Where are we? We're lost! There's no way out! Stuck... in the middle of nowhere... with two fakers!

They both smile and thumbs up at him.

Shadow: Why must everyone of these fanfics I'm in be filled with misery?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Sonic: Relax Shads. It could be worse.

Silver: Yeah, you could be some edgy reskin of Sonic.

Shadow falls flat on his face in response.

Shadow: Well… this is the end.

Sonic: No it isn't Shadow.

Silver is seen building coffins for the three of them in the background and he stops.

Silver: It's not?

Sonic: Come on, guys. We're gonna be fine. We've survived worse than this. We'll be fine, as long as we stick together. Cause remember, we're a club!

Sonic and Silver:OOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

Sonic: And besides, we have this!

Sonic pulls out a conch shell with a wind up.

Shadow: What's that?

Silver: OOOOH! The magic conch shell! Ask it something! Ask it something!

Sonic: Magic Conch, will Baldy McNosehair ever give up?

He pulls the string.

Magic Conch Shell: Yes, but it won't happen anytime soon.

Silver: Well, it'll eventually happen.

Shadow: You've got to be kidding! That is just a stupid toy! How can that possibly help us?

Sonic: *gasp* Shadow, we must never question the wisdom of the Magic Conch. The club always takes its advice before we do anything.

Silver: The shell knows all!

Sonic: Oh, Magic Conch Shell, what do we need to do to get out of the Mystic Jungle?

He pulls the string.

Magic Conch Shell: Nothing.

Silver: The shell has spoken!

Shadow: Nothing!? NOTHING!? We can't just sit here and do nothing!

Sonic and Silver sat down and did absolutely nothing.

Shadow: Grrr! I can't believe you two are gonna take advice from a toy!

They didn't listen, they just kept doing nothing.

Shadow: Grrrgh! All right, all right, all right! I don't need your help. I'm gonna find my way back to sanity! But don't you two sad clowns come crying to me when your circus tent comes crashing down!

* * *

Shadow starts roller blading away and tries to find his way out of the Mystic Jungle. Several minutes later, he starts running faster in darker parts of the woods and begins panicking.

Shadow: What was that? I was already here! Which way do I go? Oh, I'm lost!

Shadow trips over a tree root and falls over crying.

Shadow: Ohh... I'm hopelessly lost! I'll never get out of here!

Just when he lost hope, he saw a light through the bushes and ran towards it.

Shadow: I'M FREE! Take that faker! Hahahaha!

However he turned around to see Sonic and Silver still sitting there doing nothing. Turns out Shadow was actually back where he started.

Shadow: Huh? Ohhh… there's no way out of here…

* * *

Later… while Sonic and Silver were STILL doing nothing, Shadow built a fire yo roast over and placed a sign saying "Club Ultimate" in front of the fire.

Shadow: How's it going over there at "Club Faker"? Mmmm… I'm hungry. I wonder what's on the menu for Club Ultimate tonight.

Shadow cooks a bug he found crawling and taunts the other two hedgehogs with it.

Shadow: Doesn't that smell good, Sonic? You haven't eaten in days. How about you, Silver? A big boy's gotta eat. Well, you can't have any. And do you know why, Sonic? Because your club president is a shell! If you had listened to me you'd have food, shelter, and a roaring fire. But instead you listened to a talking clam… that tells you NOTHING! It's as if the answers to solve all your problems will fall right out of the sky!

Meanwhile a plane above Mystic Jungle was falling out of the sky. Two pilots were panicking.

Pilot #1: Dude, we're falling right out the sky! We gotta drop the load!

The second pilot hits the "Drop the load" button and a bunch of food and picnic supplies fall right down to where the three hedgehogs were.

Sonic and Silver: Praise to the Magic Conch! OOOOOOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLO!

Shadow is shocked to see so much delicious food that Sonic and Silver begin chowing down at.

Shadow: Uh, hey, uh, Sonic… that sure is a lot of good food you got there.

Sonic: It's a gift from the magic conch.

Everything sure looks delicious! SpongeBob, I...you know I was just kidding around earlier and-and-and I-I-I mean I'm... I'm still part of the club, right? And... and-and-and-and-and after all, the-the club's gotta stick together, and I-I mean... you know, I-I, um...

Sonic: Shadow… Once a member, always a member!

Sonic and Silver: To the club! OOOOOOOOOLOLOLOLO!

Shadow: Yeah. Olololo. Now, uh, if you excuse me. ALL RIGHT! WHAT SHALL I EAT FIRST?! THE SPAGHETTI, THE SOUP, THE TURKEY, THE CANNED MEAT?!

Sonic and Silver block the food from Shadow's reach.

Sonic: Woah! Shadow! Let's not get ahead of ourselves! Get permission from the magic conch first. This conch gave us this banquet.

Shadow: Alright, fine.

He takes the magic conch.

Shadow: So, um, Magic Conch. I was wondering… uh, should I have the spaghetti or the turkey?

He pulls it and gets an answer.

Magic Conch Shell: Neither.

Shadow: Oh. Then how about the soup?

Magic Conch Shell: No.

He starts to get annoyed.

Shadow: Could I have anything to eat?

Magic Conch Shell: No.

Shadow: No?! What do you mean "no"? I'm starving here!

Silver: Here, let me try. Magic Conch, could Shadow have some of this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?

Magic Conch Shell: No.

Silver: Could I have this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?

Magic Conch Shell: Yes.

Silver: Yippee!

He eats the whole sandwich in one bite.

Silver: Sorry Shadow.

Shadow: Give me that!

He takes the magic conch back. Now angry, he keeps persisting.

Shadow: COULD I HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT?!

Magic Conch Shell: No.

Shadow: COULD I HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT?!

Magic Conch Shell: No.

Shadow: COULD I HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT?!

Magic Conch Shell: No.

Shadow: CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE BUT NO?!

Magic Conch Shell: Try asking again.

Shadow: Can I have something to eat?

Magic Conch Shell: *sassy* No!

Shadow becomes filled with rage. His eyes redden, veins grow all over his face, and his angry face looked like it was about to explode.

Sonic: Um… Shadow?

?: Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Hello?!

Someone cuts through the trees. It is revealed to be Knuckles the Echidna in a ranger outfit.

Knuckles: Do you folks need some help?

Shadow: I'm saved! You don't know how happy I am to see you. I have been stranded out here for weeks with-with-with these two fakers and their magic conch shell!

Knuckles: Magic… conch shell? You mean like this?!

He grows and derpy face and holds out his own magic conch shell.

Sonic and Silver: The magic conch! A member of the club!

Knuckles: OOOOOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

Sonic and Silver: OOOOOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

Shadow is dumbstruck by this.

Shadow: Abra.

Knuckles: My magic conch told me to come save you guys.

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles: Hooray for the magic conches!

Knuckles: All right Magic Conch, what do we do now?

He pulls the trigger.

Magic Conch Shell: Nothing.

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!

They all sit down and do nothing. Shadow, now weakened and loss sanity, joins them.

Shadow: **ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!**

He sits down with them.

* * *

Cast:

Shadow as Squidward

Sonic as Spongebob

Silver as Patrick

2 Chaos as Fish Couple

Magic Conch Shell as Itself

Knuckles as Kelp Forest Ranger


End file.
